OneShot Royai
by LoverlyYuffie
Summary: Will Roy become a general again?  A one shot placed after the events of the Conqueror of Shamballa movie  2003 anime . It features the pairing Roy/Riza, more commonly known as Royai.


**Heya! It's been a while since I've posted a fanfiction, and this is my first Fullmetal Alchemist one! It's based off the 2003 anime, after the Conqueror of Shamballa movie, on the other side of the gate. I hope you enjoy~!  
><strong>

**-LoverlyYuffie**

**I don't own 'em, I just use 'em.**

* * *

><p>Roy Mustang looked at the large oak doors with animosity. The last time he passed through those doors, King Bradley was Fuhrer, and he had expressed doubts about him. Now, Grumman was Fuhrer, and even though they were on good terms, what Roy was going to ask of him might not be possible.<p>

"You'll do fine General."

Roy turned to see his friend Riza Hawkeye standing beside him, smiling.

"I am not a General, First Lieutenant Hawkeye."

"I don't recall you placing so much emphasis on formality."

"I don't recall you addressing soldiers by the wrong title."

Riza looked at the door. "That's what you're going to get, isn't it, Roy? You're going to get your position back?"

"I can try, but I doubt even Grumman can think of a good reason to make me a general again."

"I'll wait out here for the verdict, Corporal."

Roy smiled and walked through the doors. He was surprised to find Grumman was the only one in the room. Where was the rest of the Assembly?

"Corporal Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist, Hero of the Ishbal War..." Fuhrer Grumman read from the paper he held in his hand, "... what can I help you with?"

"Fuhrer Grumman," Roy saluted, "I was wondering if it would be too bold to ask for the position of general back."

* * *

><p>Riza was sitting when Roy came out. Like last time, he was sweating. She ran up to him with a towel and starting wiping his face.<p>

"How did it go?" Riza asked, as Roy took the towel from her.

"I'm a general." He smiled.

Riza's face lit up. "Congratulations!"

"I'm also being transferred to a different unit."

Riza's face quickly darkened. "You were fine where you were. Why did they transfer you?"

"Because I asked." Roy leaned forward and kissed Riza's cheek, making her turn a bright shade of red.

"General! Isn't that inappropriate?" Her hand shot up to where Roy kissed her.

"Hmm...no. You're no longer my subordinate..." He walked past her and headed down the hallway.

"What about you're goal? Wasn't I supposed to help you?" Riza called after him. He stopped, turned to look at her, and smiled.

"I've been told that having a wife would make me more likable."

"You can't be serious."

"Why not?"

"How am I supposed to help you get a wife?"

Roy laughed. "You could go on a date with me tonight."

* * *

><p><em>"I was wondering if it would be too bold to ask for the position of general back."<em>

_Grumman sat against his chair, looking at Roy. "Considering your leadership skills against the foreign invaders...I believe that could be in order."_

_"Thank you Fuhrer Grumman." Roy bowed, but did not leave. Grumman looked at him suspiciously._

_"Is there anything else, General Mustang"_

_Roy took a deep breath. "Actually sir...yes...I was also wondering about the unit I'll be in-"_

_"I can make it possible for you to command your friends again."_

_"No! I mean...I was thinking about being placed into a different unit..."_

_"Ah...so the chain of command isn't disrupted. I understand what you're planning on doing."_

_"Do you support it?"_

_"I'm sure you're tired of hearing this, but a wife will make you more likable."_

_"So it is possible."_

_"As long as you're not her commanding officer, I don't see any problem."_

_Roy bowed again, in thanks, and saluted. He turned around and walked back through the oak doors, wiping the sweat off his brow. This was more scary than his confrontation with Bradley._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it! And if you read the end, and are confused, it's just the conversation between Grumman and Roy that I left out of the top. I thought some may like to read it.<strong>


End file.
